


Hate Watching You Go

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "Fuck you!" Axl kicked a chair, and it collided against the wall. "Fuck you, you self-absorbed asshole!" He swept his hand across the table, and the bowls that were stacked atop of it were flung off and they broke into pieces, sharp, little jagged bits of glass that clattered and fell against the tile.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 10





	Hate Watching You Go

" _Fuck you!"_ Axl kicked a chair, and it collided against the wall. " _Fuck you, you self-absorbed asshole!"_ He swept his hand across the table, and the bowls that were stacked atop of it were flung off and they broke into pieces, sharp, little jagged bits of glass that clattered and fell against the tile. 

The lights were too bright. The noises were too loud. Axl wanted to scream until his throat was raw, damn the ramifications. " _Fuck. You!"_ He shrieked. " _Leave then, nobody fucking cares!"_ Axl punched the fridge, but it only ended with a bolt of pain through his bones, and he oressrd his knuckles against his mouth. 

In some vague, distant way, Axl knew that he was only making things worse but, goddamn it, he couldn't help it. He was a volcano who was about to blow, a man who wanted to scream but could only press his lips against his bruised knuckles and scream in the desperate corners of his mind. 

"You don't?" Izzy said. 

"No." Axl muttered, voice muffled against his skin. "Leave, I don't give a flying fuck." He took a deep breath, and shut his eyes, resolving himself into the dim darkness. Axl stood there, willing his heart to calm down, to stop beating so fast, but he was just so fucking angry. 

Axl couldn't believe this. He couldn't believe any of this. It hurt so much. 

"Are you sure?" Izzy said mildly, tilting his head. 

"Nobody would care, least of all me." Axl snarled. "Just go. _Go!"_ He took another breath and then opened his eyes. 

Those cold eyes were staring at him from behind a thick veil of black hair. Izzy was frowning. "You don't mean that." He said. 

"I do." Axl breathed out. "I mean it." 

Izzy's face twitched. "You'll regret this. One day." He backed away, and his foot hit the back of the couch. He slowly shook his head. "You'll regret this, Ax-" 

In less than a few seconds stretch, Axl stormed across the few feet that separated them. Axl grabbed Izzy by the collar of his shirt and pushed him backwards, until Izzy's boots skid across the floor. Izzy frantically grabbed at Axl's hands, fingers entangled tightly. 

"Leave." Axl hissed. 

They stared at each other, and Izzy pushed Axl away, and he bent down and grabbed his suitcase. Izzy's eyes were frightened and mournful, and he looked up at Axl like he was enemy. 

Izzy walked away, out the door. 


End file.
